Darth Maul
Darth Maul was a Sith destined for greatness. But, it really didn't go well for him. He was the first apprentice of Palpatine, and destined to be the greatest sith ever. At the height of his greatness, Maul was living a life of love adoration and fame, with action figures, cereal boxes and even a perfume ad! Yet, he was only ever happy when killing Jedi, which he had never done before. He was ever hoping to get revenge and reveal himself, but Palps always said No, and Wait. Maul gave up, called up the Trade Federation and they all invaded Nabooboo. Maul then got cut in half by jedi Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, which began a long line of near death and death experiences for old maul. Let's read.... Biography Maul was born on the red misty planet of Dathomir, a world of Witches of Dathomir and Wardrobes of Dathomir. As a very young child, he was given to Palpatine by Mother Talzin, and Palpatine took him to train in the Dark Side of the Force. Maul became a kind of adopted son to Palpatine. After a senate meeting, he would rush home to teach Maul more about how they will get their revenge on the Jedi. Maul became obsessed with getting revenge, espicially on the Jedi. He would pester Palpatine about daily for years, always wanting to know when and how they would get it. Many years later, Old Maul was a fully fledged Sith apprentice, ready to take on the Jedi, but still, Palpatine told him No. Maul would only be able to fight training droids. To prove himeself, Maul made a double bladed Lightsaber, but almost cut Palpatines fingers off, so he was sent to his room. Eventully, he was told to go to the Trade Federation to tell Nute Gunray and his allies to blockade the world of Nabooboo. Little did our red Sith know, this blockade attracted two Jedi, Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi. He then went to fight them, to at last reveal himself and get his revenge. He stabbed Qui Gon and killed him, but a very pissed Obi-Wan then cut him in half, sending him falling, down, down into the reactor below. Despiet the fall, his anger and hatred towards kenobi kept him alive, until he body was scooped up and put on a garbage ship, and taken to Lotho Minor, the junk planet, where the trash of the whole galaxy was kept. In his years there, abanonded by papa palpatine, Maul went mad, making himself a set of spider legs and eating any unfortunate enough to find him down there. Meanwhile, Palpy replaced him with Dooku. Maul was left for dead for years, going insane. The Clone Wars During the Clone Wars, Mother Talzin sent Savage Opress on a greek quest to find his lost brother. Opresses search led him to Lotho Minor, and he passed out from the stench. Eventully, he woke up and searched for Maul, being guided by a less than helpful snake. The Snake tricked him and dumped down a chute into Mauls Lair. Maul then came out, wanting to eat him, but changed his mind after Savagery broke the snakes neck. Savage Opress then led Maul back to Dathomir, where to revive him, Talzin first put him down, essentially killing him. She then used her magics to give him better cyborg Legs, and bringing him back to life, before leaving. Maul and Savage then went on a killing spree, trying to kill Obi-Wan but being stranded in space. Maul then went to Florrum to recruit Hondo Ohnaka and his pirates. Hondo declined and split but the rest of the Pirates joined. Still, their plane failed, and Maul got his legs shot off. He and Savage jumped in a ship, but if got shot at, leaving them stranded in orbit to freeze. Maul has really crap luck when it comes to staying alive. Eventully, they were found by Pre Viszla and the Death Watch. They fixed Maul up with a new set of robot legs. He teamed up with Death Watch, the Black Sun and the Pyke syndicate, forming what he called the Shadow Collective. He then killed Viszla and took over fully. Just as ruling millions of systems was in his grasp, Old Darth Sidious, Palpatine himeslf, showed up. He disowned Maul for good, beat the crap out of him and killed Savage Opress. Palpa then tortured Maul almost to death. Again. He was then locked up in The Spire. On the Run Luckily for Maul, some of the Shadow Collectibe were still loyal and broke him out. He then went on the run, hoping to find Mother Talzin so she could whip Palpys ass for him. Unfortunately, General Grievous got there first and killed her. Maul then lost his entire Collective and went into hiding. Age of the Empire Soon after the Empire formed, Maul became the secret leader of the criminal organisation, Crimson Dawn. He made Dryden Vos its puppet leader, and after he was killed by his agent Qi'ra, Maul ordered her to come to him. At some point, he lost Crimson Dawn and ended up on the Sith Temple world of Malachor. There, he was known by the Empire as "The Shadow". When the lackluster team of Rebels, Ezra Bridger, Kanan Jarrus, Ashoka Tano and Chopper arrived, Ezra got separated from his crew and then met the hermit Maul, who had Ezra steal the Sith Holocron for him. Then, the Inquisitorius members, The Seventh Sister, Fifth Brother and The Eighth Brother arrived. Maul revealed himself as a former bad guy, then cut the Seventh sister in half, and then teabagged her corspe. He then jumoed down and killed the other Inquistors easily. He then turned around and blinded Kanan for good. Kanan then tripped him up and he fell off the temple and died. Just kidding. But again, he nearly died. He then left the planet in Vaders tie fighter after Vader fought Ashoka. Maul later showed up on Attalon, scaring the Bendu. Maul then took some holocrons, hoping to finally finally get his revenge on Obi-Wan Kenobi. He found that he lived on Tatooine, and then went to Dathomir to prepare. Ezra and Kanan went there, and Maul got his ass almost beat again. Maul then went to Tatooine to finally kill Kenobi. He spent ages in the derset, walking about going insane, until,he found Kenobi drunk around the campfire. Final Death Maul drew his Lightsaber and prepared to fight. Kenobi drew his Lightsaber and Maul lunged, high on desert dust, trying to kill Kenobi the same way he killed Qui Gon, but Kenobi sliced verticalply across Mauls chest. Maul fell to the ground and finally, fianlly died for good in Kenobis arms. Deaths in Legends In Legends, Maul died even more. One time, he hunted Obi-Wan to Tatooine, but after wanting to kill a young Luke Skywalker, Owen Lars ran outside and blasted him in the head, killing him instantly. Later, he was revived as a test for Darth Vader, and he tried and failed to kill Vader. He jumped on Vaders back, but Vader stabbed himeself, killing Maul from behind and dumping his body in the lava. At hologram Maul also died. Oof Personality and Traits Maul died a lot. There you have it. Category:Sith Category:Losers Category:Loser Sith wannabes Category:Sith Lords Category:Dead people Category:Awesome people Category:Greatest things ever Category:Super cool dudes